


just breathe

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: hello~ I'm here with a belated bday goft for my lovely qp @perishsong <3
enjoy some oikuroo hurt/comfort and kissing for the first time!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/gifts).



> NOTE: I do not suffer from depression, nor am trying to offend anyone who does. Forgive me if it's not accurate, and I'd appreciate some feedback if you did have any concerns!

The only person who knew about Oikawa’s depression was Iwaizumi. They’d been friends for so long, it would be hard to avoid it. And he never told his teammates...he would never want to cause them trouble. But now, Oikawa had one more person to add to the list.

 

“Hey...do ya need to come over here?” Oikawa heard Kuroo’s voice and it was like sunlight shining through dark clouds. Weakly, and with a small mewl of need, Oikawa made his way slowly over to Kuroo, who had been working on his thesis for his sports medicine class. Setting the laptop aside but not his glasses, Kuroo made room for Oikawa to fit inside his legs.

 

With a hefty sigh, Oikawa found a comfortable spot laying on Kuroo’s bed, hands around his waist, head resting gently on his torso, both of Kuroo’s thighs hugging him close. Kuroo hand one hand on his shoulder, his other hoisting one of Oikawa’s legs over his own, making a more comfortable position for him. 

 

“Is it that bad?” Kuroo asked, thumbing over Oikawa’s slightly bony shoulder. 

 

Oikawa shook his head, but made no effort to talk. Kuroo had seen this before, once when they had first met, and a couple of times during their time as roommates in college. It had been a shock to him; the normally calm, cool, and collected Oikawa had his own downfalls. And knowing Oikawa’s character, for him to have these moments were more than enough to soften Kuroo’s heart and easily let him be a rock for Oikawa.

 

“Well don’t mind me; just remember to breathe...I’ll be here for as long as you need.” Kuroo reassured the other, making sure to keep Oikawa as warm as possible; that was one trick he picked up on early to keep Oikawa more comfortable. He could hear Oikawa’s faint breath, could hear the slight wheeze to it; and it broke his heart to hear such a pained sound.

 

After a long while of complacent silence, Oikawa finally shifted, groaned a little before looking up at Kuroo. “You were working on your paper…”

 

“‘S fine. You’re more important.” Kuroo added with a smile, his hand moving from Oikawa’s shoulder to his soft hair.

 

Oikawa sighed at that, moving up on Kuroo’s body and laying his head on his chest. “I’m…” He started, getting used to the feeling of words in his mouth, “important to you?”

 

Kuroo nodded without hesitation. “Of course.”

 

Oikawa fell silent again, letting his mind slowly working over his thoughts. “Mm...does that...mean that you...like me?”

 

Understanding the tone of his voice, Kuroo was able to pick up on Oikawa’s hidden meaning. And the thought had occurred to him. What  _ did _ Oikawa mean to him exactly? They had been roommates for almost three years, friends for just as long...closer than anyone else, really. Especially with Oikawa’s need for human comfort whenever he fell into a slump. The first time Kuroo had found out about it had been an accident. Oikawa had forgotten to take his medication, got a less than perfect score on a test, hadn’t played too well in the last few matches...and it had all built up over a week. And without Iwaizumi around to help him, Oikawa took to the next best thing at the time. 

 

Oikawa had been so grateful for Kuroo to be there when he did, to be completely understanding and accepting of his depression, not treating it lightly. It made Kuroo all the more special. And recently, it had made Oikawa curious about his feelings. Was it just a friendship? Or was Oikawa starting to feel more? And did Kuroo feel the same.

 

“I...like you.” Kuroo hesitated a little, but he’s sure of himself after hearing it on his own lips. “I really, really like you, Oikawa.” He admitted, feeling so weightless after bringing the inkling feeling in his gut out in the open. He feels so much better admitting. “If you don’t, that’s fine. I’ll still be here for—”

 

“I like you too.” Oikawa blurts out, gazing up at Kuroo with a fierce gentleness to them. Kuroo could see truth in them, could see the softness in his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled a bit at the sight. “I...like you, Kuroo-chan.”

 

Kuroo exhaled deeply, his breath turning into a small laugh. “Wow, three years and I’ve only ever admitted it now.” He laughed again, a little redness blooming in his cheeks. 

 

“It took me three years too…” Oikawa added with a small pout, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Kuroo. “You’ve just been so good to me...how could I not fall for you?”

 

“I don’t know...I’m not exactly a lady-killer like you are.” 

 

“Nonsense! Look at you!” Oikawa whined, poking his stomach through Kuroo’s shirt. “This is all rock hard... “

 

Kuroo pursed his lips. “So it’s just my body you’re interested in, huh?” He teased, trying to hide his smile.

 

“Yes, your body...your weirdly attractive hair...your handsome face...your warm smile...your kind heart...your…” Oikawa stopped, realizing he was now even with Kuroo, their faces directly in front of each other. His eyes glanced down, throat going dry at the sight of Kuroo’s parted lips. 

 

“Can I?” Kuroo asked, first, holding Oikawa firmly against him, eyes lovestruck and dazed. 

 

“You can.” Oikawa said before there was a softness to his lips, a softness around his waist...all over his body. Kuroo’s kiss was like breathing life back into him. And despite Kuroo’s rock-hard abs, melting into him felt so incredibly soft. 

 

Oikawa eventually lost all energy, not recovered from his small episode. So he lets Kuroo cradle him so they’re laying on their sides, Oikawa falling amidst Kuroo’s sheets, falling in soft, chapped lips, falling in soft touches to his cheek, to his waist, on his hair, on his everything...especially his heart. He mewled once, the overwhelming complacence about being with Kuroo settling over him like a soft, pleasurable wave.

 

“Not recovered yet?” Kuroo pulled a nearby blanket over Oikawa, making sure to keep him warm. Kuroo could never be too careful...he didn’t want Oikawa to sink into another moment again. So he tried to pamper him as much as he could, peppering kisses along his cheek and jaw.

 

“Mmm…” Oikawa shook his head, feeling his limbs not wanting to move much. Instead, he focused on the way Kuroo treated him, focused on his soft lips on his skin, his soft hands along his shoulder and arm, the way his sheets smelled just like him, enough to make him doze off just a little. At least now, falling asleep wasn’t so scary; he knew Kuroo would be there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
